


Summer Never Fades

by Gozzer



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, Confused Scott Lang, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Magic Tricks, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozzer/pseuds/Gozzer
Summary: Stephen Strange is relatively still new to magic. He has new duties as the Master of the New York Sanctum and one of them is watching out for other magic being used. Looking into a use of magic in San Francisco leads to him meeting Scott Lang, still on house arrest.
Relationships: Cassie Lang & Scott Lang, Scott Lang & Stephen Strange, Scott Lang/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

The Sanctum came with many things to do in terms of magic. Stephen's favorite was actually leaving to go find other places where an unusual amount of magic had spiked. Those 'adventures' always led to something either it be a fight or a mild ounce of confusion. When the Sanctum energy notified him of something on this side of the globe, he went for the room off from the doors to Kamar-Taj. In the middle of the room sat a pillar similar to the one in Kamar-Taj with a globe spinning above it. Marked on a spot of California was a shining golden dot. 

Spinning the illusion, he pulled the area closer to him to find exactly where the energy spike was coming from. San Francisco. It wasn't odd, dimensional riffs can open up pretty much anywhere if those on the other side were determined enough. So he aligned himself with the space and opened a portal to where he could clearly picture the energy. The glowing portal opened up and he stepped through. 

What he expected was not what he got. He stepped right into the middle of a living room. With a man sitting on the floor with a deck of cards in his hands. Vibrant green eyes that reminded him of summer stared up at him in shock and a healthy dose of fear. Stephen looked around the room for a moment before looking back to the man. Then he was glancing behind him to the portal still opened up into the Sanctum. With a finger movement the portal closed in a snap of gold sparks. 

"Whoa! That was so cool. Well, not the breaking in part- but the magic!" The man on the ground scrambled to his feet. It had Stephen furrowing his brow at him, this man had been doing magic? 

"What've you been doing? Recently?" There was a hum of residual magic within the space. He felt for where it was coming from and found it in the spot the man had just occupied. It was rather strong actually. 

"Magic tricks? I should really be asking you what you're doing here. How did you do that?" Stephen ignored the man and stepped closer to the spot. The cards were thrumming with magic. He crouched down to run a hand over the back of them then along the floor. "Uh, what're you doing?"

"You've been using actual magic. I'm just determining if it's benevolent or not." It really did just feel like simple magic. Just a little bit of illusion to make the tricks actually work. But how this man had channelled the energy needed was beyond Stephen. There was nothing tying the man to dimensional energy or other magic. "How have you been doing this? Using real magic?"

"I feel like I could ask you the same." The man was tensing as if his senses were coming back to him. It had Stephen standing back up. 

"Look, I'm just here to make sure you haven't summoned a demon or opened a dimensional gateway." He's dealt with a few of those each. Demons tend to go easily but gateways are difficult some times. 

"Gateways? No, I was just practicing a few magic tricks. There's not much else to do. House arrest." The man lifted up an ankle to show off the cuff. Stephen barely gave it a glance. His reasoning was sound and there was nothing particularly wrong here. But he really needed to do something about that magic. Something about it just didn't seem right. 

"Right, well, I've still got to fix the problem. So no magic for a while?" It came off as a question as he turned his attention back to the energy. The man seemed to say something but Stephen was already absorbed into his work. An orange glow came to his hands and spread out over the area in a fine mist. It swirled around the area and cards, putting the magic to rest once again. 

"Wow. I don't think my close-up magic could beat that." The man edged closer to Stephen. Who closed his fist and the mist dissipated. He turned his full attention back to the man and paused at the look of wonder on his face. Green eyes like tree leaves were wide with awe. It had something in his chest fluttering at the sight of that look turned towards him. 

"Right. Well, I must be off. Keep away from the magic." He turned around to open a portal when the man tried to stop him. 

"Wait! Who are you? How did you do that?" Stephen paused at the edge of the portal. He sighed and turned back around to the man. That had such a pure look of interest that he hadn't seen anyone look at him with. 

"Doctor Stephen Strange." With a dipped head in greeting, he slipped through the portal. The last thing he saw when it closed were those curious summer eyes. 

♡

Two months later and Stephen was getting another reading from the same place. He put down his book and cup before standing. Cloak settled over his shoulders as he made a portal back into the man's living room. It opened up in the same place as last time. Only it wasn't the man that greeted him. It was a young girl with dark hair and eyes, staring up at him in surprise. Then they shifted to fear and determination. 

"Daddy!" Her shout carried through the house. She turned back to Stephen as he stood there watching her. "If you've come here to hurt my daddy, I won't let you."

"What? No, no, I'm not here to hurt anyone." Stephen didn't quite know what to do in this situation. He'd never really dealt with kids. Foot steps started from somewhere above them then travelled down the stairs. Quick steps that brought the man from last time right to them. His appearance had Stephen narrowing his eyes. The magic was no longer just in the living room. It was coating the man. 

"Uh, welcome back?" The man came closer and tucked his daughter behind him. Stephen looked him up and down to determine if the magic was having any ill-effects. So far the man looked perfectly the same. "Why do you keep showing up? Not that I mind the company, there's not much to do. But why?"

"You've been using magic again." The man seemed to straighten up and pulled out a deck of cards. Stephen sighed and the Cloak patted his cheek; earning gasps of surprise from the individuals in front of him. "Using magic without being properly trained can be very dangerous."

"It's just card tricks? I learned them from a few videos. See?" The set of cards in the man's hands disappeared to only leave one behind. Then the card was being flipped over to reveal the Ace of spades. Stephen watched the illusion over the card shift as the man flicked it behind his fingers. 

"You're doing more than simple card tricks. That's illusion magic." Stephen lifted his own hand to show the man. The same card appeared in his palm. The man checked the back of his hand to find the card missing. "I don't know how you're using it, but untrained magic is dangerous."

"Whoa! What else can you do?" The girl stepped out from behind her father to stare up at him. Stephen stared down at her before handing her the card. When her fingers touched it, it turned into a simple blue butterfly. "Wow! Look Daddy!" The butterfly was turned up to the man, who was watching it with fascination as well. 

"It's just an illusion." With a flick of his fingers the butterfly was back into a card. The man reached out to pick it up while the girl looked up at Stephen. "I'm asking you to stop using this kind of magic. I've already put it to rest once." A fine mist came from his hands to float around the man. Who startled and dropped the card. Green eyes glowed with orange in the mist. "If I have to come back here again, there will be consequences."

"Can't you just teach me? Like how to use real magic safely?" The man finally looked away from the mist as it disappeared into the air. Stephen narrowed his eyes at the man again. It wasn't a terrible idea if it kept the man out of trouble, but then again he wasn't really meant to be a teacher. 

"Please? It'll be so cool!" Stephen glanced at the girl who was lit up with a bright smile. He really didn't know how he was going to do this; he has the time just not the patience. "Can I learn to?"

"No, Cassie." The girl turned to pout up at her father. "The magician said magic is dangerous. I'd be a terrible dad if I let you do something like this." 

"Master of the Mystic Arts." Stephen corrected, earning their attention. "I'm not a magician, I'm a sorcerer." Both of them blinked at him before the man was nodding. 

"Sorcerer." The man held out his hand. Stephen only watched it. "I'm Scott Lang. Nice to meet you officially, Doctor Strange." He put his hand down after a moment when Stephen didn't reach for it. It was better to come off rude he had found out with his hands as they were. 

"I'm Cassie!" The young didn't hold out her hand but she did wave to him. He gave her a nod before turning back to Lang. 

"Look, I can only teach you how to not use magic. I'm not allowed to teach you more than you already know." Wong would be on him along with several of the elder sorcerers. The Order doesn't just pick up people, they have to come to Kamar-Taj or a Sanctum on their own. 

"That's alright. But what are you going to teach me?" Lang folded his hand around the reappeared deck of card. Stephen sighed again and eyed the man before him. 

"Illusions only. You've already started there. But for now, don't do any magic until I come back. I'm serious about it being dangerous." He turned around and started making a portal back to the Sanctum. It fizzled into existence before him. 

"That's so cool." Cassie's excited whisper brought a smile to him. 

"When will you be back? Not like I go anywhere, but ya know." Lang shrugged at the end that Stephen didn't understand. He just looked over his shoulder to stare at the man. 

"When I get time." And with that he stepped through the portal. Cloak offered up a corner to wave at them cheerily. It had Cassie squealing with excitement and Lang lifted a hand to wave back. Stephen gave them a nod before shutting the portal. He had a feeling he was going to be seeing a lot of them in the near future. 

♡

Like promised Stephen was coming back to the house. It was late in New York but not past eight o'clock at night. With it being summer there was still light in the sky coming through the windows when he stepped through the portal. There was only one light on in the living room. Lang was laying on the couch with a box of foot loops. Stephen watched him for a moment before clearing his throat to gain Lang's attention. The man shot up and nearly dropped his box. 

"Oh, hey. It's been a few days." Lang motioned for him to sit down anywhere. Stephen only allowed Cloak to hold him up as he dropped into a lotus position. "That's really cool! How do you do that?"

"I don't. The Cloak of Levitation does it for me." Cloak waved its collar to Lang. "Copy my position. You need to get used to meditating for this to work properly." 

"Alright, sure." Lang folded his legs up underneath himself and put his hands on his knees. It was quiet as Stephen waited for him to get comfortable. Once Lang was done moving around and watching again, Stephen spoke up. 

"It's going to take a while before you're comfortable enough to actually do magic. But for now you need to open your body up to receiving and using dimensional energy. You'll only be doing illusion magic so you don't cause any damage, so you don't need to go through every aspect of the mystic arts." Stephen gave Lang a nod before closing his eyes. Meditation was the first part. 

For a couple hours that was all they worked on. Then Stephen was leaving with instructions to Lang to continue his meditation throughout the days. He didn't show back up until close to two weeks later. His duties had been hectic and he had forgotten about Lang during that time. When he stepped back into that living room he was greeted by Cassie and Lang playing a board game. 

"You want dealt it, Stephen?" The use of his first name had him startling. Lang hadn't called him that before. It surprised him by how much he wasn't bothered by it. 

"We're playing Clue!" Cassie waved her cards up at him. "Come on, it's fun. I can I show you how to play." Stephen bit back a sigh as he moved to join them on the floor. Lang cleared the board and reshuffled the cards while Cassie explained the rules. Then a set of cards and sheet of paper were handed to him. Cloak took and held them for him. 

"You'll get the hang of it. It's not super hard." Lang showed him how to write out the paper. Stephen was grateful when neither of them asked why Cloak was doing all of the writing for him and holding his cards. For the first game Stephen just gathered all the information he could about how to play. By the second he was pretty confident on how to win. 

"It was Colonel Mustard in the kitchen with the rope." Stephen set his cards down and Cloak picked up the card packet while Lang and Cassie groaned. It was opened and the cards dumped out to show he was correct. This was his third win in a row. 

"That's unfair!" Cassie fell back on the floor and let her cards flutter around her. It brought a smile to Stephen's face. The girl was quite dramatic. 

"How do you keep doing that? Are you using magic to cheat?" Lang took all of the cards to reshuffle them again. The pieces were reset on the board by Cloak. 

"No, I just observe. Its not that hard." Stephen picked up the little metal pipe and spun it between his fingers. "But I could cheat, if that makes you feel better." The piece in his hand glowed orange before he put it back on the board. It caused the entire board to shift and rearrange itself. Cassie sat back up to watch as the board became a layout of the Sanctum. 

"You could just make your own Clue!" She reached out a hand to touch her character, Miss Scarlet. It shifted into herself the second her finger made contact. "We should play like this!" 

"Like what?" Lang looked up from the cards in his hands to stare at the new board. Like Cassie he reached out for his piece, Mrs. Peacock, and it too shifted. "This is neat. Can you do that cards too?" 

"Or you could. I originally came here to train you on things like this." Stephen didn't take the cards and instead picked up Professor Plum. It changed to his own likeness. "Just hold the cards and think of it like a magic trick. Like you're changing from one card to another." Lang held up the cards and eyed them for a moment. 

"So I just." He split the deck into two sections and held them in each hand. Then he shook one hand to change the picture on the front while his other split the deck again. Separating the audience's attention from the real magic happening. "How do I know if it's working?"

"You'll feel it. Dimensional energy can be felt when using it. It's generally pretty simple once you know what to look for. It'll probably be rather warm." Stephen watched the cards as they started changing. The card facing him changed from the billiard room into the artifact hall of the Sanctum. It's picture matched the one on the board. Lang put the cards back together before shuffling them. 

"Did it work?" Cassie asked, peering at the backs of the cards. They looked the exact same. 

"I don't know. Why don't we check?" Lang pulled the deck apart to reveal the new cards within. Even the ones that didn't go through a massive change were shimmering with golden lines around the pictures. It had Cassie gasping and reaching out for the deck. 

"That's pretty good." Stephen pulled out a card and turned it over in his hands. It hummed with magic. He was almost impressed at how well Lang had done. Beginners usually had trouble with illusion spells, but that's all Lang had been doing. So it wasn't that surprising that he was good at them. "We're gonna need to start working on shielding your magic energy soon. So you don't attract unwanted attention when using it."

"What kind of attention?" The wariness in Lang's words was warranted. 

"There are many beings that seek out unprotected magic users. The shields hide you from their view." The fear crossing Lang's and Cassie's faces had his chest twisting. They were a nice family and didn't deserve the fears he was giving them. But they needed to know the dangers. "I'm going to put up wards if you'd allow me. They'll block the signature from leaving and protect you it something attacks. But we're going to have work on your own shielding abilities."

"Why didn't you start with this?" Stephen could see the questions building in Lang's mind. 

"I warned you. Besides I've already set up temporary warding from the first time. This is only going to be more permanent." He got to his feet and motioned for Lang to join him. Cassie jumped up as well. "I'm going to put up more wards. We can start on your shields afterwards."

"How long is it gonna take? What all do you do?" Cassie peered up at him as he spread his arms out in front of him. He glanced down at her but didn't answer. Lines of gold sparks spread out before them in runes and symbols for protection. Gasps of awe came from the pair at the sight of them. 

♡

Stephen was in San Francisco about three times a week. Lang was learning fast. It was a nice break from the Sanctum and tiring missions he went on in other dimensions. The little family was relaxing to be around surprisingly. He found himself wishing to be there more and more often while he was working. There was something refreshing about being away from the Sanctum and other sorcerers. 

Wong had commented on his disappearances once. He wasn't all that often around when he had spare time and Wong had noticed. They had a whole long conversation about Lang and his illusion magic, and just what Stephen wasn't supposed to be doing. It had him sighing and portaling to San Francisco later that day anyway. 

It had been almost three months since he started teaching Lang. Autumn was coming along with the beginning of October. Cassie was excited about Halloween and never ceased to stop talking about it. Stephen had never really cared much for holidays especially since becoming a sorcerer. It's not like he could do anything anyway. But Cassie refused to leave him out of her costume planning. She had even asked if she could use Cloak. To which the fabric shook its collar against the idea. 

"Come on, Doctor Strange! We can throw a costume party!" Cassie pranced around the living room with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Stephen leaned back on the couch with Lang splayed out next to him. 

"Do you know what Halloween actually is?" His question had the girl slowing down to stare at him. "It's the night where the veil between our reality and the dead's is the thinnest. Which means it's my job to make sure nothing passes through. It's probably the busiest day in my line of work." Not exactly a lie. Halloween was a busy day for sorcerers. Cassie pouted for a moment before falling into her father's lap. 

"Don't pout, peanut. I'm sure Stephen will stop by afterwards." Lang ran a hand through Cassie's hair before she sat up next to him. 

"Will you?" She watched him wide eyes that had him sighing. He had just been planning on staying in the Sanctum and hiding if anyone came by. But he couldn't say no to her. 

"Yeah, I can come by." The girl cheered and fell back against the rest of the couch. Stephen rolled his eyes and caught the soft smile on Lang's face. It made something in his chest grow warm. 

Three weeks later and Halloween had just past. Stephen was right on it being a busy day and left him exhausted afterwards. But it was the first of November and he had promised Cassie. The portal was opened up early in the morning into the living room. Lang was passed out on the couch with a bag of candy sitting on his chest. Stephen watched him for a moment before laughing softly. The man was a mess on the best of days. 

"Doctor Strange!" Cassie came sprinting down the stairs and towards him. Her shout startled Lang and had him rolling off the couch. "You came!"

"I said I would." Stephen sat down on the couch as Lang pulled himself up off the floor. Cassie dropped down next to him before Lang joined her other side with a yawn. 

"Hey." Lang patted his shoulder with another yawn. Stephen eyed his hand but let it slide. "Just in time for breakfast. What're we making, Cassie?"

"Pancakes?" The girl turned to look up at him. "Do you know how to make pancakes? Dad isn't very good at them." Lang made an offended noise from next to them. 

"I know how. But I can't guarantee they're going to be good." He hadn't actually cooked breakfast in months, possibly years. The food he did cook was always dinner and never anything super difficult. 

"Come on, let's make breakfast." Lang stood up and motioned for them to follow him. Stephen got up and wandered into the kitchen. He'd been there often enough to know where everything was. Cassie bounced along after him while rambling on to Lang about something. 

For twenty minutes they stayed in the kitchen making pancakes. Stephen had to do the batter mix while Cassie stirred then Lang was cooking them. It was surprisingly domestic. They ate breakfast at the table while Cassie and Lang discussed what the plans were for the day. Stephen didn't comment much considering he had to leave around noon anyway. He mentioned as much and got a groan from both the girl and man. It had him laughing; he enjoyed these two. 

♡

"So, Thanksgiving. You do anything for it?" Stephen glanced up from the spell he was weaving to where Scott was lounging on the couch next to him. He had been trying to teach the man another set of protection spells when he got distracted. 

"No? Why do you ask?" He no longer had a family back home and Christine stopped bringing him to her family dinners before they even broke up. Last year he figured out nobody in Kamar-Taj celebrated and he had never been for family gatherings anyway. There was no reason for him to stop his work from something like that. 

"If you don't have anything to do, you could come here. Cassie would be excited to have you around." Scott sat up and folded his legs underneath him. Stephen looked over to him and met his green eyes; still the same summer green that never changed. "It's this Thursday, that's why I'm asking."

"I don't do the big gatherings." He went back to the spell sitting between his fingers. It was one he was trying to create. Making magic spells was harder than performing them he had learned. 

"Ah. Well, you can always come by later. It'll probably just be me and Cassie, possibly Luis." Yes, Luis. Stephen had met the man once when he came by during a training session. The man was very personable and only got on his nerves slightly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to though."

"I'll think about it." He already knew his decision. 

Four days later and he was stepped into the living room again. It was close to eight at night but he had no doubt Scott was still awake. The text sent to him made sure of that. He did pause at the sight of Cassie sleeping in one corner of the couch and Luis passed out in a chair. Scott was sitting on the other end of the couch with a bowl of mashed potatoes in his lap. The man waved up at him. 

"Busy day?" Stephen raised an eyebrow at the rest of the room with his question. There was still a beer bottle in Luis' hands. 

"Nah, they're just tired." Scott patted to the spot in front of him on the couch. Stephen sat down and folded his own legs up. "You hungry?" The bowl of potatoes was offered up to him. 

"No, Wong and I ate earlier." He leaned back on the couch and watched the football game re-run for a moment. Sports and him had never mixed well. 

"You have a busy day? You seem tired." Stephen held back a yawn and shrugged. 

"I dealt with a soul plague and a possession today. Particularly nasty in both cases." It had worn him out completely. He had even forgotten about coming by until Scott had sent him that text. If not then he would have just went to bed. 

"Is that normal?" The odd fascination in Scott's voice had him similing. 

"Yeah. Just another day." He yawned and ran a hand down his face. Something shifted next to him and soon a blanket was being set in his lap. Looking up he found Scott disappearing into the kitchen. When he came back it was with a bottle of water and beer. 

"You can go home and sleep, if you want. I won't hold it against you." Scott handed him the water while sitting back down. Stephen took a sip of the water before putting the lid back on. 

"I'll be fine. I enjoy the company." 

He woke up the next morning still on Scott's couch. The blanket was spread over most of him but not quite considering he was still sitting up. Glancing over let him know Cassie was still asleep along with Luis. And that Scott was sleeping next to him. He scrunched up his face before slowly getting up. It was still early in the morning but he had no doubt there was work to do. A little note was left on Scott's chest telling him thank you. 

♡

Christmas was fast approaching and Stephen was having none of it. The cold made his hands ache so much that even his gloves stopped helping. It had him in a pretty foul mood for most of winter last year that he no doubt would happen this year. And like with every other holiday, he had stopped caring about Christmas when he and Christine broke up. He didn't exactly have anything to do other than work usually. Which Cassie and Scott were bound determined to mess up. 

The house was decorated for Christmas from the start of December. Scott had pulled him into helping decorate the tree three weeks ago with Cassie. Stephen wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed helping. He hadn't done anything like that since he was eighteen and back home with his parents and siblings. It was nice. 

"So, you coming to spend Christmas with us?" Scott leaned against the counter while Stephen helped Cassie roll out the cookie dough. The girl wouldn't let go of her need to decorate sugar cookies. 

"Are you?! Oh, please! It'll be so much fun!" Cassie stopped rolling to bounce next him. He straightened up and dusted off his hands on the towel next to them. Some type of Christmas music was playing softly in the background of the kitchen. 

"I don't know. This is your family thing." Stephen looked from Cassie crest-fallen face to Scott's hopeful one. It had his chest twisting up. He didn't want to disappoint them but he really didn't mix well with most people. 

"Christmas Eve then. It'll just be us and Luis probably." The deal was tempting to take. He had spent the last three Christmas' alone and he quite missed having company sometimes. "Or late Christmas day."

"But Daddy, I'm going back with Mom on Christmas!" Cassie turned her pleading face up to Stephen. "Please? Christmas Eve?" It had him caving in. 

"Fine. I can do Christmas Eve. Now, are we going to finish these cookies or not?" He motioned to the dough growing warm on the table. It had Cassie making a noise and rolling out the dough once more. Stephen caught the smile sent his way by Scott and ignored the answering one growing on his face. 

A day later and Stephen was stepping through another portal. The sounds of a Christmas moving playing on the Tv had him looking over. Polar Express was playing but nobody was watching it. Cassie's excited shriek from upstairs told him where they were. Before he could start for the stairs footsteps started coming down them towards him. A little figure in a pajamas came barreling through the living room. She slammed into him with a tight hug. 

"Merry Christmas, Doc!" He patted her shoulder gently before tugging her back. 

"Same to you." The girl pouted up at him but accepted his words anyway. Two more sets of steps came from the stairs to reveal Scott and Luis joining them. Another round of 'Merry Christmas' was said to him. It wasn't hard to determine that both men had been in the alcohol. Luis had a cup in his hands while there was a flush over Scott's face. 

"Monopoly? That's what we should play." Scott snapped his fingers before motioning towards the kitchen. 

"Aw man, I always lose. You and Cassie are too good at it." Luis continued to mutter even as he went for the table. Cassie went to pull out the game while Stephen and Scott joined Luis. The table was cleared off and the board set up. Stephen had never been good at Monopoly or any other game dealing with money. 

"I call the thimble!" Cassie excited claim had Stephen smiling. He was so going to lose. 

And three hours later Cassie came out on top somehow. Stephen had been bankrupt and the second one out after Luis. It had been Scott against Cassie for half an hour before Scott landed on two of her hotels in a row. With it being close to eleven o'clock Cassie was sent up to bed while Luis disappeared to no doubt pass out in Scott's bedroom. Which left Scott and Stephen laying on the couch. 

Scott had a few more drinks and was half asleep while splaying out on the couch. Stephen was curled up in a corner with a cup of hot chocolate between his hands. Another movie was playing on the Tv that neither of them were paying attention to. A phone sat between them on the couch that was randomly generating questions. It was stupid to Stephen but Scott had pulled it up without bothering to ask if he wanted to play. So far all he had learned was that Scott liked avocados and used to work at Baskin Robbins. 

"You should probably get some sleep." Stephen reached out for the phone to shut it off. A protest came from Scott that was cut short by a yawn. "I'll see next week most likely."

"No! Don't go now. You can go in the morning." Scott took his phone back and put it on the coffee table. Stephen sighed but sat back on the couch anyway. The man across from him beamed at him with all his teeth. It was kind of adorable. 

"You really do need to sleep, Scott." His words only earned him a pout and a set of feet kicked up into his lap. He shook his head at the man as Scott scooted down on the couch so his head was resting on the arm. Which left Stephen with his legs curled up and exactly no room to get up. "You're a pain."

"I know." Scott gave him another squinty smile. Then he was pulling down the blanket on the back of the couch to spread over them. "Merry Christmas, Stephen." 

"Merry Christmas, Scott." 

♡

Over the next few months Stephen had stopped really training Scott. The man still worked on his card tricks but no longer needed Stephen's help with shielding his use of magic. Which meant that he really didn't have a reason to continue to visit but he did so anyway. There were certain days when he couldn't visit and sometimes a week before he could stop by. Scott and Cassie never held it against him. They were still excited every time he stopped by for some reason. He had never figured out how. 

It was nearing summer and almost a year since Stephen started teaching Scott. Which meant Scott only had a month until he was out of house arrest. The man was so excited. He had explained everything to Stephen a while back so he could understand why. It was a big deal for Scott and Cassie. 

When the month finally past Stephen stopped by the house. Scott was dancing around the living room with the biggest grin on his face. It had him smiling back. There was something infectious about Scott's smile that always had him giving one as well. 

"You wanna come get Cassie with me?" Scott nodded to the door while grabbing his car keys. Stephen wanted to but he didn't know if he'd ever be able to ride in a car again. 

"I only came by to congratulate you. There's still work to be done at the Sanctum." Not quite a lot but some nonetheless. Scott's face fell before he was grinning again. Stephen caught the change but didn't question it; it wasn't exactly his business. "Tell Cassie I said hello."

"Yeah, she'll love to hear from you." There was a pause like Scott wanted to say something but stopped himself. "Hey, now that I can leave. Maybe I'll make a trip out to New York to visit."

"That's a long drive. But if you want to then I'm in no position to stop you." Stephen shook his head with a laugh. They lived across the country but he could step that distance while Scott could only drive. But he couldn't help the warmth in his chest at hearing that Scott was willing drive all that way to see him. Even if it was unnecessary. "You best go pick up Cassie soon."

"Right, right!" Scott gave him a nod before heading for the stairs. "I'll see you later!" He gave a wave over his shoulder before disappearing. Stephen opened a portal and did his best to ignore the feeling in his chest. 

♡

There was a text sent just before Dr. Banner crashed through the Sanctum ceiling. Stephen just knew he probably wasn't going to be seeing Scott or Cassie for a hot minute. If he even made it out of this alive. The farther and farther he got from Earth crushed down on that hope. Then came Titan. He didn't know if he was going to survive both ends of the battle after looking into the future. There was so much that could go wrong but only one direction to take for a possible win. 

In the back of his mind as he turned to dust were those summer green eyes that seemed to never fade. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Scott first met Doctor Strange he was rightfully a little scared. This man in odd clothes and red cape just showing up in the middle of his living room gave him the right. Then he shows up two months later while he's with his daughter. He should have been angry but he was only curious. Stephen was a different type of person. 

For an entire year they became friends and along the way Scott had fallen for him. He was brilliant and amazing and absolutely great with Cassie. There was hardly anything he didn't like about Stephen. But the man was oblivious and dense as all get out. Scott had been trying to tell him how he felt for the past three months, but each time Stephen ended up missing what he was saying or disappearing. It was a little frustrating actually. 

So he was planning on telling Stephen exactly how he felt after his house arrest was over. He still had three days though. 

When he woke up in a car next to Hope he was a little upset. He shouldn't be out of the house in case Woo came by or even Stephen. It didn't matter that an ant was in his place, he needed to be at home. But he could help and that had always been his weakness. So he stayed and helped. 

And look where it got him. Tied to a chair while Bill Foster and Ghost talked. His phone was making quacking noises to let him know Cassie was texting and a single raindrop to signal that Stephen had sent a text as well. It was like ten at night so either of them texting was a little odd on a regular day. Cassie's bed time was nine o'clock and Stephen doesnt exactly text after eight for some reason. He'd asked once and only got a vague answer on him doing stuff. 

"She's facetiming now. Just let me answer it, it said it was an emergency." Foster answered the call and held the phone in front of him. Turned out Cassie just lost her soccer shoes. 

Then they were making an escape with the lab. Scott waited until they were set up in a forest before pulling out his phone. Stephen's text only said that he couldn't stop by tomorrow and he was sorry. Not that Scott minded at the moment, he was in a mess at the moment. Which only got worse when their position was found and he raced back home before Woo showed up. 

He didn't stay for long though. Cassie convinced him that Hope and Hank needed his helped. Breaking them out was rather easy as was setting up the lab. The plan they came up with was simple on its own but he knew something was going to go wrong. It always does. 

The distraction he provided only lasted for so long. Burch was back so they were fighting two different people for the lab. When he got back into the van he was tempted to put an illusion over it. Stephen had taught him enough that he was confident he could do it without any problems, but he didn't want to break his trust by doing so in public. He did the next best thing. By putting a shield over the remote in case someone else tried to access it. He didn't quite know how it would work with Ghost but it would at least keep Burch from using the lab. 

"What'd you do, Scott?" Hope handed the steering over to him while studying the remote for a moment. He didn't get the chance to answer before both her and the lab were gone. The van crashed and he was going after them. 

He was getting tired of fighting the regulator on this new suit. The truck he was using as a skateboard stopped at the docks where he spotted Burch on a boat. Losing all of his ants then being dropped into the ocean had him cursing. He went giant and swam after the boat. His head was getting fuzzy when he dropped the lab. He couldn't quite remember falling into the water but he woke up sitting on the docks with Hope in front of him. Then she was kissing him and he couldn't help the twist of guilt in his chest. 

"I can't, Hope. I'm sorry." It felt too much like betraying Stephen even though they weren't dating. He had gotten over Hope before Stephen even stepped into his life. Spending the last two days with her only made him want to find Stephen even more. 

"What do you mean?" The hurt on her face had Scott sighing. She was an amazing woman but he no longer loved her like he used too. 

"I can't be with you. Not in that way again, I'm sorry." He got to his feet with her following. She looked liked she wanted to ask more questions but the Lab exploded into full size. So his shield didn't work after all. 

They got Hank and Janet back safely and the Ghost figured out. He was back home in time to get his ankle monitor taken off and in the clear. The second it was off he wanted to go get Cassie. But he waited for an hour or so when Stephen showed up. He was so close to just confessing everything but for some reason he couldn't. The words got stuck in his throat and he couldn't force them out even as he tried. Gorgeous blue eyes watched him closely as he paused then he was asking if Stephen wanted to join him in grabbing Cassie instead what he wanted. It almost felt like goodbye when he was turned down. 

Just over a month had past and Scott still hadn't said anything. Stephen had only visited twice but he had explained why; it didn't help the feeling of goodbye he still got. The text he got saying that Stephen was planning on coming by later had his heart fluttering. He was going to tell him. Finally no matter the consequences. But he had to do some things first. Which meant getting particles for Ghost from the Quantum Realm. Only he wasn't pulled out on time. 

Five hours later and he was being spit out of the van into a pile of junk. It was dusty and a mess around him. Fear built in his chest as he called out for Hope and Hank to receive no answer. Something disastrous had obviously happened. When he was let out of the storage unit he started for where he hoped he could find answers. Coming across the monuments had his heart racing. He searched and searched for Cassie's name and each time he didn't find it his hope grew. Until he came upon his own name. He wasn't dead but everyone thought he was. 

Then he was running for where Maggie and Jim used to live with Cassie. Ringing the door bell and knocking had his nerves growing. When a teenager came into view he nearly cried. His Cassie was still alive. But was everyone else? 

It took him a couple days to get the van and book it for New York. If anyone knew what was really happening it would be the Avengers, or at least what was left of them. He had an idea on how to fix this but he needed help. Lots and lots of help. 

"Um, I hate to ask but do you have a list of people that have been dusted?" He needed to know about Stephen. Every text he sent didn't go through and he was so beyond worried. If anyone knew it would these people. 

"Who are you looking for? We can try to help." Steve moved for the table along with Natasha. Scott followed behind, twisting his hands. 

"Doctor Stephen Strange." The name had the two Avengers pausing and looking back at him. 

"You know him?" Scott tried not to shrink under the piercing stare of Natasha. He only gave a nod. "According to Tony he gave the game away. Gave up an Infinity Stone."

"So he's gone then." He did his best to hide the disappointment coloring him. His feeling on it being goodbye had been correct then, Stephen was gone. The chance of telling him had slipped by unless they could get everyone back. And he really needed to tell Stephen. 

The anger he felt at Tony was unwarranted. They had both messed up on getting the Space Stone and were both at fault. He was just so pissed off that their one chance had gone without them. Stephen was dusted for good. It had him upset, but he forced it back when Tony started putting in other coordinates. He was sent back to the Compound with the Scepter while they want off who knows where. His anger faded when everyone showed back up on the platform; except for Natasha. 

Her loss hit the team hard but now wasn't the time for mourning. They had to get the Stones in a gauntlet and their fingers snapped. He was suited up and waiting when Bruce did the snapping to bring everyone back. The sound of birds outside when the metal pulled away was a relief. They had done it. Then something was being shot directly at him. 

He struggled through the mess of the Compound to find Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket. They were on the last floor and drowning. When he reached them he grew enough to lift them out of the rubble and push his way out. It was chaos around him. Thanos' army was coming towards them while portals opened up behind. The crushing relief that he felt at seeing Stephen open up a portal nearly had him shrinking back down. But there was still a fight to win. And win they did. 

The van was pretty much useless when he saw the army around them starting to turn to dust. He and Hope stepped out to survey what was happening. Everything fighting them was disappearing. They made their way back to where the others were standing and found a blonde woman being helped by Tony. The gauntlet with the Stones was sitting on the ground next to them. Scott looked around the others, trying to find Stephen. It was now or never. He wasn't going to wait again to tell him. 

"Stephen!?" He turned in a circle while calling out for the man. The others turned to watch him as he tried to pick out the Cloak that was always with him. He was about to call out again when he caught sight of a dusty figure appearing. Dark hair was pushed back and wet along with blood on the side of his face. "Stephen."

"Scott?" The question in Stephen's voice as he approached had Scott pausing. "You look terrible." 

"Thanks, you look great." Stephen gave him a smile and shook his head with a laugh. Scott couldn't help joining him as he walked closer; around them others were talking. He pushed down his nerves at what he was about to do. What he should have done five years ago. 

"Is Cassie? She didn't get dusted did she?" His concern was heart warming. Cassie wasn't his daughter but he had spent enough time with her to be worried. Scott didn't need another reason to love him but he was given one anyway. "Scott? Are you okay?" 

"I'm just fine." He didn't give Stephen a chance to say anything else before pulling him into a kiss. Unsteady hands caught his shoulders but didn't push him away. His own hands held him by the collar. When Stephen didn't kiss him back he pulled away but wasn't allowed to go far. Stunning blue eyes stared down at him, shifting around his face looking for something. "I hope I didn't read this wrong. 'Cause that would really suck." 

"No, no." Stephen's face scrunched up with confusion like he was trying to remember something. It was a cute look. Scott was so tempted to kiss him again but didn't know if he was allowed. Then Stephen was smiling and kissing him. It was a gentle and warm kiss. His body tingled with happiness and joy. He probably could have stayed there with Stephen forever if they weren't interrupted. 

"Alright, break it up you two. We've still got work to do." Tony's voice had Stephen pulling away. Scott couldn't help the grin coming to his face at seeing his face turn annoyed. "But really Scott? The Bleeker Street magician?"

"Sorcerer," Scott corrected. It earned him a wink from Stephen and an eye roll from Tony. "And besides, he taught me magic." A butterfly exactly like the one Stephen had given Cassie appeared on his finger tips. Stephen took the butterfly and held up to his face to inspect it. 

"I didn't teach this." The creature turned into a playing card and was turned over in his trembling fingers. Scott took it back and let it disappear. 

"No? Must of picked it up then." He moved his hand behind Stephen's ear and pulled a flower out. It used to be hard to do so without a card or something, but he had worked on pulling things from thin air. Cassie really enjoyed it. The flower was held out to Stephen. 

"Cute. But I was serious. Let's go magicians." Tony turned around to go back to where the blonde chick was now standing. 

"Come on. We'll have time to talk later." Stephen wiped the flower from existence and held out his arm. Scott knew there was still a lot to be done but he wanted nothing more than to continue kissing him. He had wasted enough time. 

It took three days before they were given time to themselves. The world was in disarray and needed the moral boost at seeing all of the Avengers. A world wide press conference was held just a few hours ago. It left Scott exhausted and nearly asleep on his feet. Stephen had taken one look at him and opened up a portal to what he called the Sanctum. The entire building kind of creeped him out but he didn't voice it. This was no doubt Stephen's home. He was led down a few halls until a door was being pushed open. 

"I don't normally sleep with someone without a first date." Stephen snorted at his comment and flicked a hand out into the room. Any speck of dust was cleared away to leave a pristine bed and clean space. 

"We've slept on the same couch before. I don't see how this is different." Scott didn't say anything immediately as he flopped down on the bed. It was nice underneath his tired body. Nobody had properly rested since the battle and him even before that. 

"Well, for one. This is a bed, not a couch. And for another." He caught Stephen's wrist and pulled down onto the bed next to him. "I can do this." His hands moved to hold Stephen's face as he leaned in to kiss him. Stephen met him halfway. It was slow and easy, just appreciating that they could do so. Pulling away, he propped himself up on one elbow over Stephen. Who had an eyebrow raised at him with a grin turning up the corners of his lips. It was a gorgeous sight. 

"Uh-huh. Yeah, well, I'd rather sleep, thanks." Stephen pushed him back until he fall next to him. They both laughed but went about getting out of their formal clothes. Until it was just Scott in shorts and one of Stephen's shirts and Stephen in sleeping pants. Underneath the covers, Scott rolled enough to place his chin on Stephen's chest with his arms under his head. "Uncomfortable, but fine." 

"This any better?" He wiggled around to put his head in the space between Stephen's neck and shoulder. His arms were still folded underneath both of them. "'Cause I like this position." He had always been a tactile person to show his love and affection. 

"It's not bad." A hand came up to run fingers through his hair. They trembled and brushed the strands slowly, but he enjoyed it all the same. Stephen moved his other arm to lay it over Scott's waist and rubbed circles into his skin. They had always been close and this type of intimacy just felt right. "I could get used to this."

"Me too." Scott closed his eyes and was so ready to sleep, but his mouth carried on talking. "Ya know, I've been tryin' to ask you out since before the end of my house arrest. You're pretty oblivious." The hand in his hair only stilled for a moment before continuing. Stephen gave him a hum. "I think Cassie tried to tell once even. But that was before I had noticed how I felt. Like Christmas, I think." 

"I'm surprised you remember that day. You had more to drink after our game ended and the other two went to bed." He didn't quite remember clearly. But he couldn't still hear Cassie's voice and his panic at the words. Guess he really did feel that way only after a few months. "I wouldn't feel too bad. You're right about me being oblivious. I didn't notice until Titan."

"That was only a few days ago for you." Scott leaned up enough to stare down at Stephen. Blue eyes were open and watching him with careful consideration. 

"Barely a couple hours then you were kissing me. I still feel like this is a dream even with you here." Stephen let his hand fall to cradle Scott's cheek. He smiled down at him before leaning in to press a kiss to the side of his mouth. 

"It's not a dream. I can promise you that and I'd prove it, but we both need actual sleep." He moved to kiss the other side of his lips. "I'm never gonna get tired of kissing you."

"I should hope not." Scott dropped back down as Stephen went back to running his fingers through his hair. It grew quiet in the room as both of them settled into sleep. Still tangled together, they fell asleep with the last of the fading summer sunlight. 


End file.
